


Mister Sweeze

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Crucible Cast Party - SNL Sketch, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hard Fucking, M/M, hella gay, quick sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Some Dale Sweeze fanfic ft sinner Cody Shuck





	

“Alright,” said the school secretary. “You’re substitute is here, so listen to this dude.” Cody looked up as the door opened and a beautiful man walked in.

“What up fam,” said the substitute. Cody cringed. Man, this dude was cringy. “My name is Dale Sweeze. You can call me Dale, you can call me Sweeze, but let’s take the mister out of the picture…” Dale caught Cody staring at him and smiled across the room. Cody looked back down at his desk.

 

Cody started walking out of the class when the bell rang.

“Hey, kid,” said Dale. Cody looked toward him and Dale waved him over.

“M-my name’s Cody,” he said.

“Cody,” he said. “Why were you staring at me during class?” Dale smirked.

“Well,” he said. “Because you’re gorgeous. Like, super-hot.” Dale laughed.

“Really?” said Dale. “I thought that might have been why. And when you walked over here I knew it.”

“How’d you know?” asked Cody. Dale pointed down to the bulge in Cody’s pants. Cody’s hard cock was straining against his jeans. “Shit.” Dale walked up to Cody and slowly began to grope Cody’s cock. Cody moaned.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Cody obeyed Dale’s orders, shedding his clothing while Dale locked the door. Dale took his semi-hard cock from his pants and forced Cody onto his knees. “Suck me off until I’m hard.” Cody nodded. He took Dale’s cock into his hands and licked the tip. Dale moaned. “Keep going, slut.” Cody took Dale’s full length into his mouth and sucked. He was starting to leak precum and Cody could taste it. Dale forced Cody’s mouth off him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted him up. He turned him around and grabbed him by the waist, then forced him to bend over against the desk.

“Dale,” cried Cody.

“That’s mister to you,” he replied.

“But I thought we were taking mister out of the picture,” whined Cody.

“Not here, you little slut,” said Dale, plunging his hard cock into Cody’s ass. Cody winced, but he enjoyed every minute. He loved having Dale’s hard cock in him, fucking him hard.

“Fuck,” Cody said. “Mister Sweeze, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, slut,” said Dale. With a few thrusts, Cody came all over the table, and Dale came inside him. Dale took his cock out of Cody and looked at the mess of cum on the floor. “Well, someone has to clean this up.” Cody knew it would be him cleaning it up.


End file.
